


Flowey's Fortress

by Cerebret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey has Emotions, Gen, Hey they made an anti-terror thing, Kinda, Not all humans are jerks, Post-Pacifist, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerebret/pseuds/Cerebret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to the surface with Frisk, Flowey realizes not all humans are jerks. That doesn't stop him from building a literal fortress though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowey's Fortress

Flowey watched from the windowsill as Frisk tucked herself into bed. It was rather late, and with Frisk’s exhausting first few days as Monster Advocate, she had barely been able to muster up enough strength to shower before hopping straight into bed.

“Goodnight Flowey.”

Flowey spoke with some semblance of a smile.

“Goodnight, Frisk.”

It had been years since the Barrier had been broken. Frisk had since lived with Toriel, going to school to complete her education. Things had game pretty well for Monsterkind since then, and most Humans had been pretty accepting of their presence.

That, of course, wasn't true for all of them.

Once Frisk’s breathing seemed to slow, Flowey burrowed through the specialised column of soil at the windowsill into the garden of the Dreemurr house. The Ex-Queen and the King were far from married, but years of apologies had brought them back to being close friends.

At the memory of his old family being so much closer to each other than he thought they ever could be again, Flowey cracked into a smile. Noticing that, he broke out into a little laughing fit.

Flowey lost himself in thought as he tunneled to the nearest mass of roots. Since returning to the surface, Flowey had been encouraged to meet Alphys, his accidental creator. At first, he couldn't stand her. When he first met her after a few months of Frisk’s coaxing, she had to restrain him as he screamed insults and flung half-hearted SOUL pellets around. Undyne had nearly killed him there and then.

He still couldn't forgive Alphys for what she had done. It was disgusting, how she had lied to everyone around her just to seem a little more likable.

Yet, as time passed, he found himself becoming much closer to Alphys than he ever thought he could. They spent time talking to each other, about what they'd done, and what they were going to do. They talked about the people they cared about, and the little things they did to show they had long since forgiven them.

Flowey could not forgive. But he chose to forget. Perhaps because, he found himself disgusting too.

Now, he talked to Alphys really often. Alphys had even shifted her lab to the ground level so he could chat from the windowsill. And chat he did, as he requested some things for himself.

Flowey arrived at the roots, extending one of his own into them to check for their functionality. He regrew broken thorns, and added an experimental poison. Retracting his root, he smiled at his work and headed to the other roots in the garden.

One of the first things Flowey had requested for was something to let him feel again. Turns out Alphys had already begun working on a prototype as soon as she heard of the plant’s addition to Frisk’s family, and swiftly added it to him. Now, his organic emotional simulator rested deep underneath the house.

It was still a prototype, far from finished, and Flowey could feel little apart from happiness and rage.

Instead of asking for her to finish it though, Flowey had asked for a separate favour instead, one which he had begun to secretly install right away.

The garden of Frisk’s house belonged to the King. He knew the garden better than anyone, except Flowey. He was unaware that it was a makeshift minefield, and that tree he grew in the corner was capable of uprooting itself and walking around.

But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

It would probably save him, actually.

Flowey was done with the myriad of root clumps that dotted the garden. Just before he burrowed toward the in-house defences, he heard the stomping of metal boots down the street.

Undyne was probably returning from her mission. She had quit the Royal Guard and left a hooded Monster in charge of it. Said hooded Monster quickly hired Papyrus, and the Guard escorted the Royal Family when they headed to various sanctions.

But they couldn't protect the family every hour of the day. Sure, Asgore was strong, but Flowey saw no real harm in being prepared.

Undyne kind of helped too. When certain human governments proposed to form an anti-terror strike force against those who wished Monsters ill will, Undyne had jumped on in. Though the organisations were originally skeptical of her armour and magic, she quickly obliterated their training facilities. Now, she was one of the highest ranking commanders in the force.

But until the heart of the terrorists was struck dead, Flowey would stand watch. With Alphys’ developments, Flowey had turned the Royal Family’s house into a fortress.

It was a few more hours, in the dead of night, when Flowey was startled awake by the feeling of feet on the ground. He frowned, and quickly popped up outside.

Several masked men moved silently through the garden. Each had a heavy rifle in hand. They circled the house, searching for a good opening.

Flowey felt a little bit of satisfaction that his efforts were going to be worth it, before it was replaced with a familiar, burning feeling. Anger. A lot of it.

Flowey licked his non-existent lips and tunneled to a nearby windowsill. This night was going to be FUN.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Writer's block. And too many ideas. And lack of patience. And lack of pacing. Welp, take this while I go work on my main story.


End file.
